Tales of the Dead!
by gandalf42
Summary: Exchange students must survive in a world falling into chaos! with THEM everywhere can they escape? rating will change to M later on
1. Chapter 1

_Thank you to those who sent in OC characters! _

Chapter 1: Arrival of the Dead

Lee brought the foil up just as the Thing lurched forwards, its rotten teeth clamping down on the metal instead of his neck. Lee leaned back till he was falling bringing the creature with him. With a grunt of effort he brought his feet the dead man's chest and he pushed. The Zombie was thrown over him and smashed threw the classroom window and fell three stories to a messy end on the tarmac below. Rolling to his feet, Lee braced himself as the last two Undead advanced upon him, arms reaching to claw at his skin and drag him into those gnashing teeth.

With speed defying his size he trusted the foil through the skull of the creature nearest to him, blood, bone and brain exploded out of its mouth and the back of its head in a gory shower and it fell boneless as the boy withdrew his weapon. He brought his weapon round and smashed the last Zombie in the side of the head, sending it staggering back against the far wall. The force of the blow jarred Lee's arms and he winced as his arms protested but he followed up the advantage instantly.

His fist punched the monsters face in and spraying blood up the wall. Lee panted as it fell to the floor dead a second time.

Screams echoed through the panic filled school as _Them _crashed through windows and barricaded doors to feast on the living. Lee mentally thanked himself for bringing his foil with him on this trip, the metal practice blade was not designed to kill Zombies since it was a stabbing weapon but it kept the dead at a distance, which was enough for the young Brit. He looked outside the room and winced seeing the carnage.

Bodies.. Or what's left of them littered the hall way, blood and gore pasted the walls dark red but it was the smell that forced Lee to cover his mouth and retreat back into the classroom. God it reeked!

Taking a deep breath he moved out of the room and headed down the corridor. Several of _Them _stalked the gore soaked hall-ways but they were too slow to catch him as he ran past _Them._

One or two were knocked out the way with swift blows from Lee's weapon. Lee spotted more Undead near the stair case to the second floor. They turned in his direction as one and seemed to roar as one.

Lee smirked as he smashed amongst them.

Xxx

Akio and Kyonto braced against the door to the Nurses office as _They_ tried break the doors down to rip apart the living within.

" Its not going to hold!" exclaimed Akio Matsuki as he felt the doors hinges begin to break. Kyonto grunted in agreement, they pushed with all their strength managing to hold the door a little longer.

"Shizuka-sensei! We have to go!" said Kyonto as the very well endowed nurse skipped ( yes skipped ) around the room filling her hand-bag with different medicines and bandages.

" In a second Kyo-kun. I know I put those condoms somewhere!" she declared much to Akio's chagrin.

" What the hell woman! Were in the middle of the apocalypse and your worried about sex protection!" our blue haired hero yelled a tick mark appearing above his brow. Kyonto snarled at Akio before the door gave way. Both boys leapt back as the doors crashed to the ground followed by a gaggle of _Them_. Kyonto swore as _They_ filled the room. Kyonto and Akio backed away slowly as the dead advanced.

"Ah! Found them!" Shizuka held up the packets triumphantly while Akio muttered to Kyonto.

"Is she always like this?" he asked

" Pretty much" was the reply and the dead lurched forward.

Xxx

Sabrina could only watch in amazement as several Undead were thrown down the stairs, landing in a groaning pile in front of her. Soon ten zombies lay groaning and trying to detangle themselves from the mass of thrashing limbs. The young American stepped back as someone leapt down the stairs and landed in front of her. He rose slowly and Sabrina gulped when she noticed how he towered over her. His grey coat was missing its right sleeve showing a thin but wiry arm that gripped a blood stained sword. His face was splattered with gore but he did not seem to care as he looked at her and.. Smiled.

" Glad to see someone made it." Lee said making Sabrina sigh in relief. Lee was a good guy despite the gossip about him.

It also helped that he thought women were mans equals.

" Yeah but many are… gone." she said sadly and Lee only nodded accepting it easily. Sabrina watched his reaction closely and felt horrified at the loneliness in his eyes.

_What did they do to you?_

" Are you hurt?" Sabrina asked changing the subject and smiled slightly as he grinned.

" Nope but they ruined my coat though." he lifted his naked arm and frowned, "Cost $30.. At least the guy who ripped it is dead.. I think." Sabrina noticed several of _Them_ had begun to crawl towards them.

" We better go." she grabbed Lee's arm and pulled him down the corridor. " There is another set of stairs this way. It will take us to the lobby." Sabrina explained and Lee agreed both moving into a run as the Dead slowly followed.

xxx

_Here you have it! Not much to be honest but I could not think how to start the story! Anyways I hope I kept the OC characters in character. So R&R and I will get the chapter up as soon as possible._

_Important note!: Read BoredToDeath33's fic America of the DEAD! When its uploaded because it looks like its going to be a good fic! Anyways Gandalf42 out for now!_


	2. Echoes of the Dead

Tales of the Dead: Volume 1

Cover Picture: Lee stands with his bloody foil amidst a background of white, his face pulled into a fanged grin and a single tear trails down his cheek. However his shadow is poised over him, reaching down with clawed fingers, a monstrous smile on its face.

Chapter 2: Echoes of the Dead!

" Alright class! Remember your manners, when addressing your fellow students here at Fujima High! Mr Wadey can you stay here for a moment? The principal would like to speak to you. Now everyone else follow me and we will begin the tour!"

Lee just watched the rest of the class wander after Mrs Tesser as he was left alone in the lobby.

The young Brit was used to such things happening. He never did fit in at school.

Many say he was weird for reading books when he could play football like the rest of the male population or chat up girls instead of studying for the end of term exams.

If they were to look underneath the underneath, they would have found a very ordinary chap. He liked football but would rather watch the professional teams play with his uncle or grandfather and he did like girls, it was just he rather like a girl who would like him for who he is and not the amount of muscle and lack of brain cells.

Only several of his fellow students had saw through the image others had created of him.

Akio Matsuki, the school heart throb and resident Kendo specialist.

Sabrina Williams, A young American transfer, who had stayed in England for the World Sword Tournament. Their friendship was not kindled till Lee almost had his head split open in the final.

Gideon Grover, often known as Grid for the scars on his back. He was more of a acquaintance than friend, but both boys respected one another.

And finally the mysterious girl Saeko Busujima.

Lee remembered the blue haired girl and felt a thrill run down his spine.

Their battle in the Finals of the Tournament was almost like one of those fight scenes from Akio's magna comic books.

His hand ran across his scalp where Saeko had split open the protective helmet and almost his skull with a savage blow.

He barley remembered five minutes before the blow but he had to deal with a worried Sabrina and Akio, he even received a get well card from the other competitors and surprisingly a bunch of flowers from Saeko.

He recovered in record time and was soon back to his normal self though he was more reserved and quiet than ever before.

" Wadey-san?" a voice chirped, disturbing him from his thoughts. He looked to his left and was greeted with a face full of chest.

Lee has always respected the opposite sex and has done his very best to push those annoying perverted thoughts into the back of his mind.

However the sudden assault on his face was too much for his brain and his eyes went in different directions before he passed out, with a small smile.

Xxx

Shizuka wondered if it was the summer heat that made the boy pass out. The blonde folded up the boy's thick, grey coat and placed it on the seat, next to the bed.

She had checked his temperature and found it at a stable level, satisfied he had no illnesses or physical injuries, she decided the cause was just heat exhaustion.

Shizuka knew he would wake up soon and decided to tend to her other patient.

" Now Kyonto-kun, want to explain why your hand is injured?" she asked the teen who occupied the bed, next to the transfer.

Kyonto was perhaps Shizuka's favourite student and perhaps one of her closest friends.

The boy was always in trouble as he was frequently involved in fights with his peers. However when the principal suggested expulsion, Shizuka had leapt into action and proved that it was others that started the conflicts by insulting Kyonto's lack of family or his sisters honour.

The Principle had investigated and was not happy at what he found out. The results was seven expulsions on grounds of bulling and even a arrest for possessing drugs on campus.

Ever since then Shizuka noticed Kyonto was always shadowing her like a bodyguard, of course she asked why he followed her.

" For defending my family." was the reply and the two were rarely seen without the other. Now however Shizuka had narrowed her amber eyes as she silently demanded what had happened.

Kyonto was perhaps the most powerfully built teenager in the school and could shatter concrete blocks with his bare hands, but he shifted uncomfortably under the stunning woman's gaze.

He mumbled something under his breath, almost scared at disappointing his friend with his recent actions. Shizuka leaned forward, her gaze softening as she saw his uncertainty.

" I wont be mad Kyo-kun, just tell me please." he looked at her with worried eyes.

Kyonto did not understand why such a kind and gentle woman would give up her time to help a person such as he.

He had hurt and scared others for _fun. _yet she still stood by his side through the storm that shrouds his life. He could not help but feel a smile tug at his lips.

" One of the transfers said something about you." he said quickly.

Shizuka raised a delicate eyebrow at that before giving him a bright smile, with a hint of redness adorning her cheeks. It was one of the things she liked about Kyonto, his idea of family honour.

Kyonto almost sighed in relief when he noticed she wasn't getting angry.

" Well thank you for defending my honour Kyo-kun." her smile tightened and Kyonto gulped in fear when she began to radiate a demonic aura " But I think that you missed some of your shots, so why don't we get them out of the way hmm?" Kyonto felt his eyes widen in horror at the massive needle she now held.

Sometimes he wondered who was the real monster of the school.

Xxx

Akio Matsuki yawned as he walked the empty halls. He ditched the main group when they were told they were going to tour the school.

Akio never liked groups ( ever since one time he got swamped by his fan-girls on valentines day ) so he decided to explore the school himself. He also carried Lee's foil, his friend asked him to hold it for him as he saw the headmaster.

Akio wondered what was keeping his fellow swordsman as he checked his watch.

Lee had been gone for almost a hour now. The blue haired boy yawned once more as he passed a couple of local students making out.

Akio let out a snort of amusement as he wondered how long it had been since he went on a date.

Matsuki had no problems getting a date or kissing girls. It was just he wanted to meet a girl who could stand his personality and so far only Sabrina (_Crazy Bitch! _he thought) could keep him in line. Her whiplash tongue could make even Lee pale in fear and hide in the nearest corner. Akio though noticed the fondness she had for them both. When Lee was almost killed in the Tournament, Akio had never seen her so vulnerable or so angry at the same time.

Sure she berated the boy for being careless and stupid but she had broken down crying. Which made Akio grin, knowing she considered them friends.

When he tried to hug her however, he ended up with a broken nose and being called a pervert.

Something's never change he mused as he rounded a corner.

If he had walked a little slower, he would of seen the girl rip her boyfriends throat to bloody ribbons

Xxx

Lee slid out of the medical room as Shizuka did her best to persuade Kyonto to have his shot.

He always knew nurses were psychopaths and that is why he hated hospitals.

Pulling his coat around him, Lee down the corridor both ways before heading left only to stop as a familiar face appeared around the corner.

" Akio?" Lee said in slight disbelief, surprised his blue-haired friend would ditch a chance at flirting with the foreign girls. Akio looked up and grinned a smile hundreds of girls swoon over.

" Yo. How did the meeting go with Big Man?"

" Haven't been yet. Just escaped the Torture House." Lee said the codeword for nurses office making Akio frown in concern.

" You alright?" he asked

" Yeah just had a run in with some.. Friends." Akio suddenly noticed the pink tint to Lee's cheeks and smirked like a Cheshire cat.

" Oooh come on spill!"

" No. I don't need to fill your head with more perverted thoughts, your ego does that for you." Lee said smoothly, not even bothered by his friends stunned look before it turned serious.

" True. Here." he handed Lee his foil and could not help but smile as Lee spun the covered weapon expertly in his hands.

Akio never understood why people would over look such a talented kid.

He knew Lee was one of the five smartest students in school but for a odd reason he just fades into the background and many just simply act as if he was part of the furniture.

" Akio?" Lee asked as he prodded his friends shoulder "You in there?"

Startled that he drifted off he grinned a lop sided grin.

" Yeah I am good." Akio said. " Anyways be careful, the idiots are about and I don't want to hear about you getting kicked out of school."

Lee nodded in appreciation for the warning.

" Where you going now Akio?" he asked as his friend as the blue haired boy walked past him.

" I want to see if the stories about the nurse are true."

"Stories?" Lee asked, slightly amused.

"Yeah. Apparently she is _**Divine**_." Akio dragged the last word and Lee rolled his eyes before heading in the opposite direction.

" Talk later Akio." he called over his shoulder.

" See ya!" Akio watched his friend disappear around the corner and sighed.

_Its odd that he can still be normal after that Night. I just wish he would just.. Let it all out._

Xxx

Lee Wadey.

A boy he hated above all else.

He despised him.

The boy was just a no name traveller and in three days was one of the most popular kids in school.

He got the grades, got the looks and worst of all.

He stole Abigail's heart.

The bastard had to pay.

Last time he got away easy but now as he watched his enemy walk into a empty classroom, he spotted a opportunity.

" Gregg. Jack. Time to scratch this punk." the two burly teens nodded and they moved a pace behind their leader.

Tony Wallace was going to reach the top.

Even if it meant killing the kid.

Xxx

Lee admired the view. The winter was approaching and Lee yearned for the familiar sight of snow.

He loved the winter, its presence showed Lee that the coldest of times were the most joy filled.

_Lee do like the snow?_

_Abigail you know I like it._

_But why do you like the snow?_

_Why? Its rather simple. It so I can feel the warmth_

_Lee your kindest guy and I know you. Your not a animal because._

Don't say it!

_I_

No! I don't want to relive the pain!

_I love you._

Pain. It flooded his mind and his body doubled over in agony. His startled cry was choked as he felt the coppery taste on his tongue.

His hands flew to his face as he tried to remain standing. The Pain clawed at his mind like a animal. Its savage howls tearing through his ears. Sweat poured from him and his eyes glazed over as if something wanted to break free.

No more please! He begged it to stop but it continued. Lee fell to his knees as her voice began to whisper around him.

" Looks like we wont have much of a problem after all."

Lee's head snapped to the classroom door as the person who ruined him stood there.

" What's the matter freak? Cant handle fresh air?"

" Hey boss you think we should play with him?"

_**Play? Like they did with her?**_

" What are you a faggot? We just slit his throat and be done with it."

_**The growl of the Pain grew and Lee knew what it wanted.**_

" Hey boss. Weren't his eyes brown?"

" So?"

" There blue."

Lee was moving just as Gregg reached for him. The teen doubled over as the younger boy drove his foot into the jocks gut. Greg spat out bile flecked with red, before being flung across the room. Jack looked stunned as his brother was instantly put out of the fight, the brat should not have that kind of strength! Gregg easily out weighed the runt and physically stronger!

Stuck in his thoughts Jack did not notice Lee turn towards him and yelled in fright as Lee lifted him by the collar.

To any one else it would look rather comical but Jack almost wet himself as he met the icy glare of the boy he and his friends were about to torture. It was like staring into the eyes of some rapid tiger, the madness seemed to move like a living creature behind Lee's eyes, his lips pulled into a snarl that looked completely out of place on him.

Jack was then slammed head first onto a desk, breaking it with his skull before being tossed onto Gregg like a empty sack.

Tony stepped back, sweating as the boy turned slowly letting out a childish giggle. Long fingers touched the foils hilt and the jock knew it was time to back away from this. He dropped the knife and raised his hands in the common gesture of surrender.

Lee did not move as the redhead scampered out of the door, dragging his groaning friends behind him as Lee slumped slightly, all tension leaving his shoulders.

He took a calm, deep breath and regained his composure. It was happening more often and Lee felt that he would have to see the Doctor once he sorted out his affairs.

The memory hovered in the back of his mind and he winced.

It wasn't a split-personality per say, more like heading head first down the evolutionary scale and turning into something more savage. He looked at the ruined table and sighed.

First day and already something's bad happened.

The headmaster would have to wait a while.

Lee turned to the window and watched the leaves fall.

Not noticing the three staggering figures entering the room.

Xxx

Saeko Busujima knelt silently. Her breathing controlled and her body taunt, ready to explode into movement at anytime. However her thoughts always drifted to the man who seemed to shadow her footsteps.

She had met him at the World Sword Tournament. At first she did not see the need to speak to him or even nod her head in acknowledgment to him.

That was until he destroyed the favourite of the championship. He had moved like a viper, his movements perfect and well timed. He had made a mockery of the girl from Russia and showed that the west still had its warrior spirit. Saeko had watched his matches and studied his style.

Fencing was considered a gentlemen's sport and had fallen out of fashion over time. Saeko noticed how he would twist the foil when he struck, so even if his foe parried the blow, he would get a glancing hit and gain a point. He was right handed and used the left as a balance to his stance, he stood on the balls of his feet making sure he kept his balance.

He was a dangerous foe.

Saeko knew the Kendo style had a chance at overcoming Fencing due to shear power. The only problem was his weapons extra few centimetres.

She found Lee Wadey's weakness during his match with a African man .

When he struck his head was open for just a millisecond before his defences returned. It was a miracle she spotted it as the match lasted only thirty seconds but she found the opening on Lee's finishing blow.

However she knew how he fought but she did not know how he thought.

She met him on Christmas eve.

Lee was looking in a shop window at the wooden rocking horse on sale. His brow furrowed as he thought about it. Saeko had never seen his face before as it was normally covered in a protective helmet but she noticed the hilt of the foil sticking out of a blue sports bag he was holding.

Yes it was him.

He was neither ugly nor handsome but his facial structure gave him a attractive quality. His eyes were a light brown and a light stubble was on his cheeks. Saeko found herself nervous and was considering walking back to the hotel but he had turned and met her gaze.

She was on the opposite side of the street on a busy morning but he found her amongst the crowd.

Then he smiled.

A small smile that made her feel rather light and she found herself smiling back.

_How had he past her mask?_

He crossed the street, offered his arm and asked if she wanted to get a coffee or tea.

The next four hours were the best moment in her life. Lee had showed her the London stores, the sights and had even offered to pay for her purchases. They had lunch in a small café and enjoyed a wonderful Christmas dinner.

Saeko found herself enjoying his company. He asked about the smallest of things and even flirted with her!

She found herself blushing since no one even dared to attempt to court her before.

He walked her back to her hotel room and bid her goodnight but alas he did the most unexpected.

Saeko flushed a crimson red, remembering the kiss. She exhaled and fought down the heat on her cheeks that just would not go away!

Curse the girly instincts.

Saeko sighed and lightly hoped something would bloom between them now he had transferred to her school. They parted on good terms, even after she defeated him in the final and he hoped for a rematch soon.

Maybe that rematch could be arranged?

Her meditation however was broken when the blood curdling screams echoed from the announcement system.

Xxx

A man in military gear stood on the rooftop opposite the school as _Them _began to spread through the campus. The man clicked the radio on and spoke into it.

" Operation: Domino is a go."

Xxx

_**Here you go. Sorry for the long wait guys as life has been quiet busy. Sorry if the chapters seems a bit rubbish but it was difficult to get situations right so I could explain a bit more on the main characters (or the ones that will mostly be focused on) but don't worry more OC's will begin to appear in the next chapter.**_

_**Anyways R&R and no flames as their pointless. I will only accept negative reviews if they have ways of improving the story!**_

_**Gandalf42 out for now.**_


End file.
